villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiro Tokisada Amakusa
Shiro Tokisada Amakusa is a recurring villain from the Samurai Shodown series, appearing as the main villain in Samurai Shodown and Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge. He is also one of the main antagonists in Makai Tensho. Story While he was still alive, Amakusa led a rebellion against the Tokugawa Shogunate, but his army was defeated and he was executed by them. Growing a deep hatred against not only the Tokugawa, but the whole world, his soul was never able to rest, wandering the darkness with only vengeance in mind. A century later, he makes a pact with the dark god of Makai, Ambrosia, and is brought back into the world of living by possessing the body of a young ninja who was the son of the ninja master Hattori Hanzo. He then makes his move to bring Ambrosia into the world by stealing the Palenke Stone, using it to cast a series of calamities throughout the world, causing plagues, war outbreaks, disasters, and unbalancing the nature. The world quickly fell into chaos, so a series of warriors, each one with his own motives, set on their own journeys, as if drawn together. Haohmaru, a skilled samurai who wanted to perfect his skills, hears of the disasters and the arrival of Amakusa, so he decides to challenge him. With the help of other warriors, he defeats Amakusa, an this seemed to be the end of his twisted plans. However, his death at the hands of Haohmaru split his soul into two halves: the good and the evil Amakusa. Roughly a year later, both halves are able to resurrect. His good side tries to search for his other half to become one again, but his evil side erects a magic castle by using the young sorcerer Hazuki Kazama and resurrects Zankuro Minazuki, an evil warrior with immense power. But his plans are stopped by Kazuki Kazama, brother of Hazuki. After he is defeated, Zankuro escapes from Amakusa's control, cutting him in half with his immense sword. With the evil side killed for good, the good side is unable to reunite. His good side tries to pay for his sins, but he is sealed off by Mizuki Rashoujin because of his betrayal against Ambrosia. He manages to break the seal and escape, and tries to help the warriors who are trying to stop Mizuki, but Mizuki destroys his soul, who leaves the body of Hanzo's son. Personality Amakusa is completely twisted, blinded by his desire for revenge. His good side tries to make up for his evil side. Gallery Manga amakusa shiro.png|Amakusa Shiro as he appears in Ken Ishikawa's manga version of Makai Tensho Makai Tensho Amakusa Shiro.png|Amakusa Shiro as he appears in the anime adaption of Makai Tensho, prior to being resurrected as Satan. Satan Amakusa Shiro.png|Amakusa Shiro after being resurrected as Satan in the anime adaption of Makai Tensho samurai shodown anime amakusa shiro.png|Amakusa Shiro as he appears in the anime adaption of Samurai Shodown. live action amakusa shiro.png|Amakusa Shiro, portrayed by Keni Sawada, as he appears in Kinji Fukasaku's 1981 movie adaption of Makai Tensho Trivia It is implied that Shiro from Kinji Fukasaku's Makai Tensho movie adaptation is bisexual, as he is shown kissing one of the supporting male characters. Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cataclysm Category:Titular Villains Category:Samurai Shodown Villains Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Undead Villains Category:Possessor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Satan Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Samurai Category:Liches Category:Deceased